When Did Everything Change?
by I Hate Remus
Summary: KxR Pairings to come. Ray has been depressed lately. All the team ever does is train and study. So Ray decides its time for a holiday! Along the way though, he realises that his life and Beyblading has changed and plans that were so solidly set have gone.
1. The Planning Of The Holday

**Hello, people of the underground story-writing society. I am -I Hate Remus- and I am back with another story, after months of having a stuffed computer. I now return with a new computer and new internet brand. And I also sound like a complete retard talking like this, so I shall stop...**

**Anyway, this is my latest story. From my past reviews from my other stories, people have said that I need to give more description, which shocked me, because I thought I rambled on quite a bit. Never the less, I will be giving better descriptions. So enjoy my latest story!**

**Ratings- T -may be subject to change in later chapters.**

**Setting- Familiar characters are around 16-18. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade, or any of the characters in this, except for my OC, Charlene. I also don't own any of the mentioned countries or X-BOX.**

**Warning- Bad language, violence, homosexual relationships and depression. I also warn you not to read this if you don't like a 'good read'. **

**I'm just joking.**

_Sleeping- The text is in the middle of the page._

_Deep thoughts_

"Talking"

Normal thoughts.

--------------------------- Indicates time change or scene change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Planning of the Holiday

RAY'S POV

"Woohoo! I am feeling energetic and I am feeling ready! I can do this, I can do this, man I am so super fly, and I can beat you at anything!" Tyson yelled, as he prepared to do 10 laps of sprinting for today's training-warm-up session. That's right, Warm-Up Session! Kai is so desperate to roll around, like a fat pig in the mud, in his Sadomasochist ways, that we have many levels of training that we have to complete before he's finally satisfied. The order is as follows:

Warm-up: 10-15 laps around the training area.

Beginning Serious Warm-up: This can range from 20 sit-ups + 25 chin-ups, or 30 push-ups and a serious go at the weights room.

Beyblade Rounds 1: Max will battle Tyson, and I will battle Kai, whilst Kenny gathers information about our progress from yesterdays training to todays.

Light Slowdown Training: This is when we have to work on our "Inner Peace". Kai doesn't really like this one, but I think that it's a good idea, because you need to maintain a good balance of muscle strength and mind strength. Kenny agrees with me, so that's how we got it put onto the training guide.

Heavy Training: We go all out on this. We practise out sword fighting, Beyblading, Boxing and other forms of heavy sport that make your muscles hurt in the morning after.

Warm-Out: And another 10-15 laps around the training area.

This is Kai's sadist plan to make our lives miserable. Of course, since the course is so big, you can probably tell that it takes quite a long time to complete everything. In fact, it takes a whole day, so we usually only train on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. The rest of the time is ours, but we usually have to do things like go to BBA meetings or do our separate studies, which is like each of us learning a bit of a certain language or math or something. I find it pretty simple, but that sort of stuff is just to make sure that we're not losing our heads with not going to school.

"Kon!", Kai barked, "Stop daydreaming and get moving!" Ahh beautiful Kai, always so caring, when actually, you want to punch him out.

There we go, first he yells at us, then he closes his eyes and takes, like, a nap against the wall. Yeah that's right Kai. Just go back and lean against your WALL!

A lot of people have said that Kai and I are like best friends of something, because they think that we share a similar point of view in life, but in actual truth, but lately, I can't stand Kai. I think that he is a hugely self-absorbed retard, who has had his messed up with too many chemicals from whatever the hell Biovolt did to him. I mean, besides the plain annoyance that I get from Kai being a sadistic, demented, freak, I also get a huge feeling of dislike every time I see him, because he's so up himself. I mean, look at him. Leaning against the wall, arms folded, eye's closed as if he's too cool to just stand with the rest of us. Everything he does has to be a huge bloody performance. Oh, his highness has finally decided to look back up at us. This is a huge step; he usually just ignores us completely. There must be a reason as to why he's staring at me...

"KON! Do I have to wheel you along myself?" Kai yelled at me. I could see he was grinding his teeth. God! What is with him, he is such a psycho!

"Keep your panties on you jerk." I yelled back. I was NOT in the mood to be pushed around by that idiot. He looked back up at me. Max's eyes widened, and he looked like he was about to scream, "RUN RAY!" Tyson was sniggering at the fact that I told Kai off, and Kenny was muttering, "Oh dear, Oh dear", over and over again. I sighed and rolled my eyes, god, they all know how to overreact.

"Whatever", I muttered, and walked out of the green, yellow and blue painted training room. I walked over to the elevator, and pressed UP. A tinging noise was made, and the doors to an empty elevator opened. I walked in, slightly tripping over the prosthetic plant that was next to the door. I heard the training room door slam again and saw Kai hit the elevator doors, so that they would re-open, and stepped inside. The doors shut, and Kai hit our floor number, 6. Kai walked over to me, and stared into my eyes.

"Listen, Kai- ooof!" I glared at Kai, from where he had shoved me -hard- against the wall. He was gripping me by my shirt. I stared deep into his eyes, which were a deep blood-red, now that he was angry. I swam in the depths of his eyes, trying to find any emotions that I could recognise. Anger... Annoyance... Wait... is that sadness?

...Nah...

"How about YOU listen, Kon. I am your captain, and you don't talk to me like that. You do what I say, when I say, and that's how it goes. Got it?" Kai hissed at me. I glared even harder at him. Kai glared back and gripped my shirt harder as he shoved me up against the wall.

"Got it?" He barked at me. I kicked him in the groin and pulled out of his grip as his hands loosened slightly. I ran out of the elevator as the doors opened. I pulled the hotels' room key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I pushed the door open quickly as I heard Kai's fast footsteps behind me. I slammed shut the door behind me.

"Ahh- fuck" I heard Kai curse. I slid the bolt that was on the back of the door and leant against the door, sliding down slowly as I collapsed in a pile laughing.

'Hahahahahaaa, I made Kai run into a door.' I thought as I started clutching my stomach as I laughed. I heard Kai banging on the door, but I didn't care. I was laughing too hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up breathing heavily.

"Ray, let us in." Tyson yelled through the door. I blinked a few times, before standing up slowly, using the small table that was next to the door, to steady me. I'd realised, in some stupid way, that I had fallen asleep after laughing about Kai running into the door. I glanced at the huge clock on the wall. 12:07pm. Hmm. I was out of it for 2 hours. I heard Tyson banging on the door, with Max pleading to open up so that he could use the bathroom. I slid the bolt open and pulled the door wide open. I came to face a very annoyed Kenny, an upset Tyson, a desperate Max... and a passive Kai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pushed my food around my plate. We were eating macaroni cheese for dinner. And I was currently feeling the pressure of Kai's angry-hate glare descending onto my shoulders. The kitchen that we were all squashed into was quiet because of the hostile radiation that Kai gave off. I was sitting next to Max, and Tyson and Kenny, were at the separate head's opposing each other. Kai was across the table from Max and me and was stabbing his macaroni, like it committed a terrible crime or something. I secretly knew that he was pretending that I was the pieces of pasta though. Oh yes, the King of Arse-whole-ism was very unhappy after having his balls mutilated by my leg. After I woke up and let my team-mates back in, I had avoided the team for the rest of the day by sitting in the team's shared bedroom, which was loaded with 5 beds, closets and a few desks and other random objects, including furniture. I emerged from my prison around 4:23pm to make dinner. Ever since I had entered the dining room for dinner the room had frozen over with a feeling of embarrassment and anger. I had been avoiding Kai's glares and gazes for a few minutes so far, but it was getting a bit hard to do. I glanced up at Kai. Big mistake. He took this as an opportunity to grab my attention.

"Kon, we need to talk. Now." He growled. Tyson paused eating for a second and gave me a curious look. I just smiled softly at him. Max patted my shoulder, and Kenny pushed his food around his plate, as I had been doing, and then made a very quiet mention that he was off, because he had some work that he needed to do. With a squeak, he pushed his chair out and ran off with his plate to the kitchen where there was some rummaging heard, then silence as Kenny left the area completely.

"Max, I challenge you to an ass-kicken' at the X-BOX." Tyson said as he saw that the tension in the room was starting to rise as Kai's glare increased.

"You watch Ty, you are the one who's gonna get there arse whooped!" Max retaliated to Tyson as they sped off to the living room. I looked at Kai, and then glanced down at my plate as I pushed it away from me slowly.

"Now, how do we deal with this little problem that has arisen, Kon?" Kai questioned softly, startling me from me trance.

"And what problem would that be Kai?" I asked slowly, treading lightly with my words. Kai's glare had now vanished and I stared at him with slight anticipation. Kai pushed his plate away from himself and gently placed his arm on the table, moving his hand over to mine, and placing his hand on it. He wove his fingers through mine. I stared at our hands.

"Ray, you and I both know that there's something going on. You haven't been eating for at least a week. You haven't been concentrating, or sleeping. You have been getting anger spells and today proved it all. What you did, kicking me like that, you never do that. That's not the Ray I love hanging out with. That's not the Ray that fool's around with me and it's not the Ray that I've come to trust." I smiled softly. Kai trust's me. I can't believe he feel's like that for me. He regards of me like... Like I'm his friend.

Now I feel bad for saying all that stuff.

"I'm sorry Kai; I've just been down lately." I said quietly before standing up and picking up Kai's and my plate and heading off to the kitchen. Kai followed behind me and I placed the dishes in the sink.

"Ray, tell me what's wrong." I ignored Kai, and walked out of the kitchen, and walked into the living room, where Max and Tyson were arguing over whether Tyson cheated or not. With Kai still on my heel's I picked up a random jacket that was lying on a couch and threw it on.

"Tyson, you did so cheat! You're not meant to die on purpose, so that you get extra power when you come back to life!" Max yelled.

"Ray, come on, you can trust me." Kai tailed behind me as I headed towards the front door.

"I didn't cheat Max! Just because I can play better than you!" Tyson yelled back. I opened the door and looked back at Kai.

"Don't follow me, and don't talk to me." I said loudly enough for only him to hear. He glared at me.

"You don't play better than me!" Yelled Max. I glared back at Kai. I could see his disappointment in my not trusting him showing.

"Do too!" replied Tyson. I felt a bit hesitant at leaving Kai like this, after him finally opening up a bit.

"Do not!" screamed Max.

"Do too!" screamed Tyson even louder. I looked away from Kai and walked out of the hectic apartment, slamming the door behind me. I walked over to the elevator and pressed the DOWN button. While I was waiting for the elevator to come, I could still hear my friends fighting even from here.

" Do not!"

"Do too!" There was another ting noise and the elevator opened. I stepped inside and pressed the LOBBY button. Before the door closed, I heard one last thing that made me shake my head.

"TYSON AND MAX! SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BREAK YOUR NECKS!"

Ahh beautiful Kai, always so caring, especially when he's had a hard day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know where I was going. It didn't matter. I just need a place to think, where I can be alone. I walked up to a small coffee shop that was squeezed in between a lot of gym's and boutiques. This made the coffee shop look like a black eye on an angel. Totally out of place. I walked into the coffee shop and looked around. It was pretty empty, but I suppose it would be at... wait... what IS the time? Wow it's already 7:05pm. Time really flies when your fighting with Kai. I sat down in a small comfy armchair. A young waitress walked over to where I was sitting and smiled at me.

"What would you like, sir?" She asked shyly. I smiled back.

"What do you recommend?" I asked seriously. She turned bright pink and twirled a piece of loose hair around her finger.

"Umm, how about a hot chocolate? They are so totally delish and they come with the cutest little marshmallows in them." She said before giggling slightly and battering her eye lashes at me. Oh god. Is this girl flirting with me?

"Uh, that sound's, perfect." I said forcing a smile to face. It wasn't like I thought she was disgusting or anything, but I've never been very good at dealing with girls, because back at the village... well, I won't go into a huge detailed story, but lets just say that girls weren't as... full on when it came to flirting with me, or anyone else for that matter. But then again, I've bever really been into dating girls at all because they make me uncomfortable. Kinda like now. The girl smiled again and walked off.

I looked around the cafe, observing the area around me. I was sitting in a black armchair, that had a matching black, and another purple armchair that were all facing a small coffee table that was a deep wood colour. There were several other similar set-ups around the shop. The coffee shop had two large windows , one of which I was sitting next to. There was dim lights located at various spots around the rooms. There was a long counter that had random objects on it, like a statue of a dancing cat, and a heart-shaped money box that said "I'm savin up for you love."

Yuck. That is so corny.

I could feel myself spacing out. What Kai said about me earlier was true. I haven't been sleeping or eating and everything has just been so hectic lately.

_So what is wrong with me?_

I haven't been too happy lately, I guess. I've been feeling restless. All we've been doing lately is training and studying. Maybe we need a break. It would be nice to get away from Japan for awhile. Especially this hotel that we've been staying in. I mean Mr Dickenson may think that it's a good idea to go and shove us in a small training hotel, so that we can excel like crazy, but we've been at this for four month's now and I'm exhausted. We're always bickering now, so I know it's not just me. Ahh, here comes my hot chocolate. The waitress placed it down on the small coffee table for me, bending over just enough so that I could see her ever-so-exposed cleavage. She stood up again smiling.

"Thank-you... um" I stopped, realising that I had no idea what this girls' name was. She walked closer to where I was sitting at. She leant over me and whispered in my ear, obviously trying to be lustful,

"It's Charlene." She stood back up and smiled 'sexily' at me. I gave her a weak smile back.

"Oh, thanks... Charlene." I said slowly.

"So, what is your name, and what is you phone number?" She said seductively. Oh god, oh god! What the hell is with this chick?

"It's, uh, Ray." I said slowly.

"And I'm Kai. That look's good Ray, hey, do you think I could get one, was it, Charlene?" I looked at shock to see Kai standing behind me and fully glaring at Charlene, the waitress. I looked back at Charlene to see her looking very annoyed.

"Certainly, Kai." She said curtly, before looking back at me, and winking.

"Be right back, Ray." She said in her 'normal' flirty voice. She gave Kai one last glare, before turning on her heel and marching off to the kitchen. I noticed Kai sit down next to me. I looked over at him.

"I thought I told you not to follow me and not to talk to me." I growled at him, although I was mentally hugging him for getting rid of 'Charlene'. He looked up at me. He had a strange look of desperation on his face.

"Ray, I need to talk to you, this is important-" I stopped Kai up short by saying, "Kai, I decided you were right and I think we all need a holiday. Why don't we discuss it with Mr Dickenson?" I asked, picking up my hot chocolate and sipping on it. Kai had a strange look of want wash over his face. I stopped sipping and smiled at him.

"So what do you think, Kai? I was thinking, we could go to somewhere hot for a change." I put my chocolate drink down.

" I know you're not too fond of the heat, but we've been in cold climates for a long time now." I said, beginning to trace my fingers over my lips.

"Maybe Australia or another hot country. " I said as I licked my lips, to get some of the chocolate sprinkles off. Kai looked like he was on another planet, but all this time, his eyes had been glued at my lips.

"Kai? Kai what do you think?" I pouted my lips before frowning. Kai still showed no intelligent life. I closed my eye's and shook my head with frustration.

"Kai? Are you al-" I started before I felt something grasping my upper thigh. I looked at Kai, and he looked very serious. I glanced down, to find his hand groping my leg.

"What the hell, Kai?" I asked, trying to figure out why the hell he was touching me. I looked back at his face.

"Ray, I have... abnormal feeling's for you." He spat out. He looked down, to where his hand was. I stared, stunned at him. Kai's head snapped up at the sound of approaching footsteps. His hand snaked back to his own leg. Charlene made her way to our chairs, placing down Kai's hot chocolate down on the small coffee table. She smiled at me as she stood up and Kai frowned at her.

"You can go now, Charlene." Kai spat at her. Charlene faced him and frowned.

"I'm not here for you." She said. I looked at my hot chocolate, which was now slightly cooler that what it was. But suddenly, I felt that the last thing that I wanted right now was food, or drink. I glanced at Kai, who was glaring at Charlene. I kept staring at him, hoping I would catch his attention.

I did.

"You okay Ray?" Kai asked, leaned over his seat slightly. I gave him a weak smile.

"No, I don't feel to well." I said slowly. Charlene, who was still standing there jumped in.

"Do you need me to get some first aid help, Sugar Ray?" She asked sweetly, battering her eyelashes. Oh yuck. She is over the top. I'm out of here.

"Um, no thanks, Charlene. I think I will go home. Thanks for the great drink. How much was it?" I asked, desperate to get out. Her smile faded, she was obviously disappointed at my thought of departure.

"Uhh two dollars-fifty." She said in a disappointed voice. I pulled out a five dollar note and gave it to her.

"That's for Kai and I. Thanks, have a good night." I said quickly, and pulled Kai out of his chair. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't have a chance, because Kai and I were already out the door by the time she opened her mouth.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I woke up. I could see that Kai was still asleep. He was on his side, facing me. He was clutching his hands together, tight at his chest. I placed my hand lightly on his waist, stroking the smooth surface of his skin. The room was warm with the soft sunlight that peered through the windows. His eye's flittered open, slowly. He blinked a few times, until you could see that his eyes had adjusted to the light. He smiled at me. _

_"Hey you." I smiled back and he traced his finger over my chest._

_"Hey Kai."_

I sat up straight and forced my tired eyes to open. What the hell was that dream about. I looked over to my right, and saw Max, and Tyson and Kenny, all asleep. I froze, as I could feel eyes on me. I slowly turned to my right, and saw Kai staring at me.

"Hey, you okay Kon?" He asked me softly. I moved my body around, until my legs were hanging over my bed.

"I had the weirdest dream." I replied quietly. He sat up to face me.

"Let's go somewhere, and talk." He suggested, as he got out of his bed, and picked up my hand as I got off of my bed, and followed him.

We made our way to the lounge room, and we sat down on a two-seater couch. He faced me. I fiddled with a bang of hair that was hanging over my hair. I somehow knew what was coming, and I didn't want to go through it.

"Ray, have you even considered what I said earlier?" He asked me. Oh damn, I knew he'd ask about this. Umm... Had I thought about it? No, not really. I just kinda blocked it out because I didn't know how to react. I mean, for Heaven's Sake, all he said was, _"Ray, I have... abnormal feeling's for you." _What an idiot. What's that supposed to mean? Was I supposed to reply with, _"Kai, I also feel abnormal about you?" _Complete dickhead. What does he-

Ok.. So he's staring now. I need to say something.

"I like the colour yellow."

Oh that was real smart Ray, you get a gold star. I am such a dumbfuck.

"Yellow? Um, okay Ray, but... I was kinda hoping if you could tell me what you felt about you and me becoming an... Us?" He choked out, staring at me funnily. I felt myself slip back into reality. I raised my eyebrows at Kai.  
"Where did this come from, Kai? I thought we hated each other. With a passion." I could see he was slightly rocked by this.

"No Ray, I don't hate you. At all. I didn't, however, realised you hated me." He said with an aggressive look coming in to his eyes.

There were so many things I wanted to ask him right now. _So ask him then_, a little voice said. Uh oh. I don't think I should be listening to that voice, but I will.

"Kai.. are you.. gay?" I asked slowly. Kai frowned slightly.

"No, I don't think so. I just started liking you a bit more than everyone else." He said, obviously disliking the term, 'Gay'. I nodded understandingly. Because I did understand what he meant. I placed my hand on Kai's. He looked slightly alarmed and confused.

"Let's just sit, and think." I said. He nodded.

"Then we can decide what to do about this." I said again, smiling at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I remember how I used to be with Kai, before I was getting depressed and moody. I didn't admit it to Kai at first, because I didn't realise how close we had been. But since I've been down, everything's changed. I just didn't realise that they were changing. Kai and I had been sitting together for two hours now. I've been in thought most of the time, but I've occasionally come and said something to him. I've been saying things like, "I'm sorry." and "Are you sure about how you feel?" and other such things. After this, I've come to a conclusion as to what is wrong, how we can fix it, and what is going to happen.

"Kai, I've been thinking, and I now know what should happen." I said, as I gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"Ok, tell me." He said, looking nonchalant.

"Ok, but you're not allowed to interrupt me." He smiled slightly, and nodded. Wow, he must be pretty tired if he is actually allowing himself to smile.

"We need a holiday, like I said at the cafe. Somewhere hot. I'm tired of all of this training and studying, day in and day out. We have to get away. I've been down lately, and I'm sorry for letting our friendship drift apart. I don't know if I'm really into guys, Kai. But, I was thinking we could try it out. The whole you and me thing." He raised and eyebrow at me, but I could see a slight sparkle in his eye's.

"First, we'll try being friends again. Like how we used to be. You and I, just hanging out and not fighting." I reddened at the mention of fighting, after what I did today. I glanced at the clock. 1:47am. Ok, make that yesterday.

"If thing's happen natural, like.. we get together, than I'm okay with it. But I just want to go slow, okay Kai? We need to start again." Kai nodded.

"I'll organise the trip with Mr Dickenson in the morning. Do you want to keep this just between us, Ray?" Kai asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I do." I said. His lips curved up at the corner's slightly.

"Thanks Ray." I smiled back. I understood what he meant. I leant over and gave him a hug. I felt him tense at first, but then he relaxed. I pulled away and stood up, grabbing his hand.

"Let's go to bed. We have a lot of planning to do in the morning." I said quietly. He stood up, and I led him out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the kitchen, where Max and Tyson were eating toast and cereal. Kenny was telling them about how Dragoon and Draciel needed defence upgrades or new attack rings. I looked at the clock. 8:05am. Wow, I had an alright sleep in. I sat down at an empty seat at the table. Tyson nodded at me, while chewing on his toast, to indicate 'Good Morning'. Kenny opened up Dizzy, his laptop, and started typing furiously at her.

"Morning Ray. Did you sleep well?" He said, whilst typing.

"Yes, I did thanks, Kenny." I replied, as I picked a piece of toast off of the pile of toast that was sitting in the middle of the table. I started to nibble on it, as Max got up and walked to the fridge.

"Does anyone want some orange juice?" He asked, as he stuck his hid in the fridge.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. Tyson made some grunting noises, and thrust his glass into Max's face as he reappeared out of the fridge.

"No thank you Max. I'm off to go see Kai about the parts that we need to purchase." Said Kenny, before he exited into the study. Max started pouring the orange juice into our glasses, before putting the orange juice back into the fridge.

"Here you go guys." Max said as he picked up the glasses and put them in front of us. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Max." I said. I picked up my glass and gulped it down. Man, I didn't know I was so thirsty. Tyson made some grunting noises, to indicated his thanks and also gulped his down. Max laughed at Tyson, and turned to me.

"So Ray, any plans for our day off?" He asked.

"Not really, no." I said tracing the edge of the glass with my finger.

"What about a movie?" Tyson spoke up. I laughed.

"Tyson, I didn't know you could speak!" Max said laughingly.

"Yeah, after all those grunts! I thought you had hit your head of something!" I said as I laughed. Tyson pouted and shoved Max's shoulder. Max and I started laughing even harder. Finally I stopped and smiling brightly, I said, " Yeah, a movie does sound good. What do you think, Max?" Max smiled. He was about to say something, when Kai rushed in and pulled out the empty seat next to me. He sat down, and then Kenny walked in and sat down, where he had been sitting before. I looked at Kai, and he looked back at me with a twinkle in his eyes. I began to realise why he had that twinkle.

"Are we going to go on holiday?" I asked him. I felt his hand on mine, under the table.

"Yes." He said. I felt a huge grin make it's way to my face. Tyson and Max started dancing and making party noises, whilst Kenny was smiling slightly as well.

"Where to?" Max asked. Kai looked over at Tyson and Max.

"Australia." He said. I felt a huge feeling of relief flood through me. No more training. No more studying. No more mood swings. I squeezed Kai's hand, and I could see he was thinking the same thing about no more mood swings from me. He let go of my hand as I stood up.

"Well, we better get packing. When are we going, Kai?" Kai smirked.

"I got us a flight for tomorrow. Which means, we have to get this place empty in a day, because after the holiday, we're not coming back here." He said, also standing up. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"We're not?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, we're not." And with that he walked off to the bedroom. I felt myself freeze. Tyson started gabbling to Kenny about random things, and they walked off to start packing up their own things. Max walked over to me.

"Hey, what's wrong Ray?" He asked. I looked at Max.

"Mr Dickenson said we're not coming back here. I wonder why?" I said. Max looked like he was thinking about what I said.

"Well, we'll find out later, won't we. But for now, we have to pack." He said smiling, as he disappeared off to the bathroom, to get his toiletries. I stood there for a second, before walking off to retrieve my own things, but I still had one thing on my mind.

"Why aren't we coming back? What's happened to decide this?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now. Please review! Tell me if you hate it or like it, tell me to stop and get a real job lol, or tell me continue.


	2. The Plane Trip

**Hello, I am back with an update to my lastest fanfic, 'When did everything change?' **

**People have said that Kai is OOC. I am fully aware of this and this is because, as you will find out through the story, that it is because of everyones moods are changing through the different situations that have occured or are occurring.**

**In this episode -snigger- there is progress between Ray and Kai, some of the past has been explained and Ray's relationships with his friends are exposed... Enjoy.**

**Ratings- T -may be subject to change in later chapters.**

**Setting- Familliar characters are around 16-18. Other such things, like which series this is in,etc, will be explained through-out the fiction. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade, or any of the characters in this.**

**Warning- Bad language, violence, homosexual relationships, confusion and depression.**

_Thought Flashback- The text is in the middle of the page._

_**Flashback dream-The text is in the middle of the page.**_

_Sleeping- The text is in the middle of the page._

_Deep thoughts_

"Talking"

Normal thoughts.

------- Indicates time change or scene change.

_**THANK-YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ARE LOVED FOR THIS!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When One Gets Answered, Another One Arises

RAY'S POV

We had gotten the apartment cleaned up and packed just in time. We had taken a BBA limo to the airport, which is where our story continues..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hadn't spoken to Kai for a few hours, since we had been so busy packing and everything. We were standing in Duty-free, looking around at everything. Our flight was in half in hour, so we had a bit of time to look around. Kai and I had been glancing at each other every few minutes, smirking and smiling at each other, especially after I had made the first move, by holding his hand briefly when Tyson and Max had run off with Kenny to look at a plane take off. _

_To be completely honost with you, because I'm trying to be honost with myself here, I am not completelty sure that I want to be Kai's.. ahh... boyfriend. You and I both know that just a few days ago, we were physically fighting and I hated him. Now, we're this? I know he thinks it's just because of me being depressed, so I've been moody, but I'm not too sure. We have been best mates before, but how does it work that we are mates, then we hate each other, then we date each other? I don't get it. I don't ever remember being particularly gay either. But then again, I'm not exactly into girls... I'm just waiting to see how this turns out, with going on holiday I might get happier and we could make this work. Is that wrong? Hoping that he grows on me? _

"Let's go." Kai said, nudging me. I look up at him. We were currently in a CD shop, with Kenny, Tyson and Max. I withdrew myself from the stack of CD's that I had gotten myself lost in. I turn to face him.

"Ok." I said, looking back at the other three. "Guys, we will be right back." They look up Tyson nods, Max smiles, and Kenny replies with, "Ok, call me if you can't find us." He indicated to his new mobile phone. I smile and shake my head as Kai grabs my hand and drags me off with him. We walked past many shops. Many of the shops were tourist shops, clothing shops, toy shops, music shops, and book shops. We finally came to a stop, when Kai pulled me into this weird room that had lounge's and a TV, and other such things, likea small coffee and alchohole bar. I blinked in realisation as Kai let go of my hand, which I hadn't been aware that he was even holding, that Kai had lead us to a very secluded coffee bar. We were standing at the counter, when a male, around 20, walked behind the bar, with a few dirty glasses in his hand. He put them down and looked up at us.

"What can I do for you?" He asked Kai. Kai frowned slightly, and hardened his stoic mask that had been set in place.

"A black coffee, and a ginger tea." He said shortly. He gave the guy a twenty dollar note and sneered at the boy as he gave Kai his change. We sat down in the back corner, that was out of sight. The boy walked over with our drinks and placed them down infront of us.

"Thank you." I said to the boy, as he smiled weakly at me. He hurried away. Kai turned to me as I reached out my hand and gently took his in my own. As my fingers linked into his, my thoughts began to drift away...

_This doesn't feel so wrong... I told Kai that we would give it a go, and I'm not going to go back on what I said. His hand is so warm and soft. And look at him now, hell, he's shaking ever-so-slightly! Why should I miss out on an opportunity like this, it's obvious he cares. It's so nice to have someone like that. // But I have the love from my family and the White Tigers. Why do I need Kai// Because I'm so lonely. I'm sick of feeling like a failure. // Why do I feel like a failure// I don't know what to do. // Why decide yet? We've only been doing this for like, two days. Chill out, and everything will work out._

I snapped back, into reality. I smiled at Kai as he looked down at our conjoined hands. He looked back up, his mask slightly gone for a second, as we began to lean in towards each other. Our noses were touching and I could feel his breath against my skin. I leaned my head slightly and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He reponded by applying abit more pressure against our lips. We pulled away, and I could feel myself burning up. I must look like a tomato. I picked up my ginger tea and sculled it. Kai picked his up and started sipping on it. He glanced at his watch that he was wearing and put his cup down.

"Ray, we have to go. Plane goes in a few." He said as he stood up. I nodded and placed my nearly-empty cup down. I stood up and held his arm as we walked out, but let go of it automatically as I saw Kenny, Tyson, and Max walking infront of us.

"Let them see." Kai muttered as I let go. I shook my head.

"Not yet." I whispered to him. I ran up to my friends.

"Hey guys, lets go to the boarding area. Plane boards soon." I said jumping infront of them, energetically. They looked slightly surprised to see me, and then Kenny started to panic, rushing everybody to the passport checking section.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow. First class. This is nice. Kai looks so... normal and sane when he's sleeping. Look at him. What a cutie. How could I feel any doubt about being with him// Haha. That lady has green hair with pink stripes. // _

_Wow, Kai and I actually kissed. I feel so calm and happy right now. _

We are sitting on the plane. Kai has fallen asleep, and Tyson is running his finger over Dragoon. Max is watching a movie and Kenny is listening to his MP3 player. What am I doing? I am just thinking.

_It's been awhile since our last tournament, which was when Tyson, Daichi, and Kenny were a team. And I was back with Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and Gary. Max was in the All Stars, and Kai... What was he with? Ahh thats right. The Demolition Boys. I certainly remember those days. It was when Tyson had finally taken it too far, he was always Number 1 and we wanted a fair go. Of course, now none of that matters. Seeing as how we are a team again. But I do miss how close we had gotten... Especially me and Max..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Ray?" I blinked my eye's open at the sound of my name.**_

_**"Yooo..." I managed to slur out groggily. I saw my blonde-headed friend leaning over me. He smiled and leant down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. He got off of me, and rolled off the bed, walking over to the curtains. **_

_**"Max! No!" I hollered. He ignored me, and opened the curtains. **_

_**"Oh God, Max! What the hell is wrong with you?" He shook his head and laughed. He made his way back to the bed and pulled out my cushion from under my head and wacked my bare stomach with it. I frantically reached for his waist and pulled him onto the bed. He yelped as he landed next to me. I quickly jumped onto him and started to tickle him, as we both started laughing**..._

"Ray?" I sat upright in my seat. I could feel that I had been sweating heavily. My forehead and the back of my neck was damp from the pirspiration. Uh that's seriously gross.

"Ray? You look seriously freaked man. Whats wrong?" I turned and faced Max. I smiled weakly at his disparing and worried expression.

"Just thinking about the old times, Max." I could see some of the colour drain from his face. He looked sad at mention of that and also awquard. I let my smile slip back into the passive expression that had been inclined onto me for awhile now. His sadness quickly grew anger and he glared at me, which don't be shocked by, because that was a look I was used to getting from Max... ever since...

"Well, Ray. That was a long time ago. You really shouldn't be living in the past so much anymore." Max said with a harsh tone. I gritted my teeth and hissed at him,

"Well Max, I was just thinking about what a loser I was for letting those things happen." I ignored his slightly pained look that was hidden beneath his angry one, and got out of my seat, and looked for a bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Where were you, Ray?" I looked up from my science text book._

_"When?" I leant back onto the tree that I was sitting infront of. Kai frowned and folded his arms. _

_"This morning. Kenny went into your room to get Drigger off of you do repairs, and you weren't there. And your bed hadn't been slept in." He glared at me as I slowly twirled my pencil around in my hand. I looked into his eyes._

_"Why don't we ever talk and hang out like we used to?" I asked him. His eyes remained hard, and expressionless. _

_"Answer the question, Kon. Where were you?" He said in the same old, hard tone. I stood up and felt my eyes slitting._

_"Why don't you answer mine, Kai? Why are you ignoring me like when we first met? We are supposed to be.. like best friends, and you're treating me like I'm trying to poison you, or deicived you!" He dropped his arms down to his sides. He took a step closer to me._

_"You want to know why I'm like this? You want to know why we're not 'best friends' anymore?" He said sneering, but with a childs voice. I glared hard at him. I could feel my canines against my lips. _

_"Yes Kai. I do." I felt myself calming down abit, he was finally going to tell me what was wrong. He looked away then looked back, his glare almost deathly._

_"Well, if we are meant to be so close, then why didn't you tell me that you were sleeping with Max?"_

_"Wh-what?"_

I frowned. _Why am I remembering all of this stuff? I told myself that I had to forget all of it. Why haven't I?_Turning away from the mirror, I leaned against the basin. I am feeling so tired, these memories are draining me. I wish they would stop...

"Ray, is that you in there?" I stared at the door, as if I could see Kai.

"Yes, just a few more minutes." I said, as if guessing that he wanted to use this stall.

"No, Ray, open up." I opened up the door, and he came in. I locked the door after closing it. We had a good amount of room between each of us, seeing as we were in first class. He stared at me. I leaned back against the basin, as he leant against the wall to my left. I looked down, letting my long fringe fall over my eyes.

"What was that about?" I looked up, surprised.

"You heard?" I asked, with the nervousness playing in my voice. Kai got off of the wall and rested his body against mine, with his arms either side of me. I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms around his waist, and drooped my head onto his shoulder.

"Yeah." I frown at this, and sigh.

"Just, Max and I still aren't too good."

"After the whole jealousy thing?"

"Yeah." He kissed the side of my face. I smile as he pulls away from me and walks over to the door.

"I came to tell you, the plane lands soon." I nod.

"Just a few more mins to get my head sorted, Okay?" I say. He nods. I leap at him and kiss him. I pull away and he smirks.

"Few minutes." He says as he closes the door. I nod. I turn back around to face my reflection. Discust and shame is clearly on my face.

_I kissed Kai... Why did that feel so wrong?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ahh Australia. Beautiful, warm and laidback. _

We are currently leaving the airport, and I feel so tired. Luckily, Kenny told us that the place that we are going to be staying at isn't too far away.

"Look there's Mr Dickenson!" Tyson yelled.

And just like Tyson had said, Mr Dickenson was awaiting us as he stood next to a limo that had BBA printed on the side.

"Hey Mr Dickenson!" Tyson yelled enthusiastically. The fat old man smiled and patted Tysons and Max's back as they ran over to him.

"Hello, Tyson my boy. Max, how are you?"

"Good as Mr Dickenson, Sir... Hey look! A vending machine!" Tyson said as he and Max walked over to the vending machine and tried to put their spare change together to try and scrape a decent amount together. Kai, Kenny and I walked up to Mr Dickenson.

"Hey Mr Dickenson. How are you?" Mr Dickenson smiled kindly at me.

"I'm good. And how are you coping Ray?"

"I have been getting better."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shorter than the last, yes, but this is just kinda like, a stopover chapter.


End file.
